


hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone, gone

by MadGirlWithALaptop



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlWithALaptop/pseuds/MadGirlWithALaptop
Summary: It goes like this: Sabina hears the older male Bosley call the dark-haired girl Jane after they’re done kicking Australian Johnny’s ass, and her world implodes.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Rebekah Bosley, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone, gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [words on your wrists, names on your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427610) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Title from the Taylor Swift song Safe and Sound

The name on Sabina’s wrist is Jane. James teases her about it, in his older brother way — “Jane’s such a boring name, Sab” — but it’s not meant to hurt. Her classmates’ taunts on the other hand — “dyke,” “lesbo,” “fag,” — they’re meant to hurt, meant to slice through her skin and make her cry. 

One time she comes home with a bloody nose. Her mother cries as she scrubs furiously at the dried blood caking the front of Sabina’s shirt. Her father simply looks at her in disgust. 

For the first time in a long time, James her sleep in his bed with him. 

The next morning, James offers to take her to school. She hops on the back of his bright green motorcycle, but instead of her elementary school, he takes her to the park, and he spends the rest of the day teaching her how to fight. 

They’re on their way back home when it happens. His front wheel slips, or maybe he hits something. Sabina can’t remember. 

She wakes up in the hospital without James, without her parents (they left on business early that morning, and can’t be bothered to come back, even after the death of their only son). She is alone, except for the name on her wrist, and she promises herself she’ll find Jane or die trying. She’s all Sabina has left, now. 

~

Jane’s wrist is blank. 

She tells herself she doesn’t mind. What had having a soulmate done for her mother, anyway? It had caused her nothing but pain; trapped with an abusive, alcoholic husband that she wouldn’t _couldn’t_ leave because “he’s my soulmate, Jane. That means it’s my responsibility to love him. No matter what.” 

When MI6 comes for her a few years later, she doesn’t think twice. There’s nothing here for her, anyway. Just failed expectations and broken promises. 

~

When Sabina is eighteen, one of the female guards at Rockford Correctional Facility, where Sabina is doing two years for nearly killing the PE teacher at her school who’d been having sex with his students and had tried to include Sabina in that group, slips a Townsend Agency business card into her hand. 

~

It goes like this: Sabina hears the older male Bosley call the dark-haired girl Jane after they’re done kicking Australian Johnny’s ass, and her world implodes.

~

It goes like this: Jane pushes the annoying bleached blond girl off the embezzler’s roof, and as she does, her sleeves ride up past her wrists, revealing an expanse of brown skin devoid of black lettering, and Jane sees something in the girl’s green eyes break. 

~

“So, you and Bos, huh?” Sabina says between sips of a chocolate milkshake sometime when Elena has a rare day off from training. It’s just her and Elena in some hole-in-the-wall diner in LA, eating greasy burgers and drinking too-thick shakes. Elena had asked where Jane was, and Sabina had lied, told her that she was off on some mission in Japan. It was easier than the truth, which was that a little piece of Sabina’s soul dies every time she looks at the dark-skinned woman. 

Elena laughs, a little self-consciously. “Yeah, I guess.” Her cheeks are red, but her lips are smiling. It looks like happiness. It looks like love. It looks like everything Sabina will never have. 

Sabina takes another sip of milkshake and tries to ignore the ache in her heart. 

~

“Jane, we need to talk about Sabina.” Bosley’s eyes are sharp, arms crossed across her chest. 

Jane shrugs, matching the blond’s glare. “What’s there to talk about?” It doesn’t matter that Jane is Sabina’s soulmate, because Sabina’s not hers. Jane is loveless, isn’t what that her father told her? Isn’t that what her classmates, the neighbor kids — hell, even MI6 — all said about her? 

Bosley switches tactics. “You know, the soulmate system doesn’t have to determine who we love. We have free will.” 

Jane scoffs, says, “nobody thinks that.” A pause, and then, “do they?” 

~ 

It’s the aftermath of a firefight; tender hands wrapping bandages around cuts on hands and arms and it’s maybe possibly the least romantic time in the history of time, but Sabina literally cannot wait any longer. She’s wanted this since she was eight years old. 

They reach for each other at the same time, mouths melding in a sloppy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, and Sabina can feel all the broken pieces of her soul mending themselves. This is what happiness feels like. This is what love feels like. 

~

“Let me see it! Let me see it!” shrieks Sabina as soon as Jane enters the coffee shop. The other patrons glare at the short-haired woman, but she doesn’t seem to notice or care. 

“God, you so have ADHD,” Jane laughs teasingly, avoiding Sabina’s attempts to grab her wrist. But she can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face at Sabina’s eagerness, because this is what love feels like, this is what has been missing all her life. 

“Just show her already,” Elena calls from where she and Bosley are sitting, hands slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle, their names on each other’s wrist. 

Jane rolls up her sleeve to show Sabina her name on the inside of her wrist. The only tattoo she’s ever gotten. Probably the only one she ever _will_ get. 

She sees Sabina’s eyes go soft, so different from the hardness, the brokeness they held that night on Australian Johnny’s roof. She leans in to kiss her, and everything else fades away. There is only them. Nothing else matters. This is everything Jane has wanted her whole life. “Sabina.” The name on her lips, now on her wrist. 

She never wants this feeling to stop. She feels Sabina’s thumb stroking her wrist, just as she had that first time they kissed, but this time her name is there, and it always will be. 

She never wants this feeling to stop. And now she knows it never will.


End file.
